Painting the Nursery
by doing 25 life in azkaban
Summary: What happens when Lily leaves James and Sirius alone to paint the nursery? Pure, fluffy, chaos, James and Sirius style! ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: OK, so I got bored and was reading a lot of Lily and James fluff lately and this popped into my head! I figured I might as well upload it and give my awesome readers something to remind them of me until I've written my next story to a point where I'm comfortable uploading the beginning of it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James Potter or even Sirius Black, they are J.K.'s characters and I make no profit from writing things about them.**

"Paint the nursery," that was all Lily Potter asked her husband and his best friend to do while she went shopping with her friend, Alice Longbottom.

She bought them the paint, she gave them the brushes, she even-in her pregnant state-laid a protective plastic tarp over the carpet.

All they had to do was _paint it._

But when had James Potter and Sirius Black ever done anything so simple without making it ten times more interesting, and in Lily's opinion, infuriating!

When she came back after shopping for baby supplies she found a gruesome sight.

The nursery was, indeed, painted, that wasn't the problem. What was the problem, however, was what was painted on those four walls. She had picked out blue paint for the baby that they knew would be a boy and the walls were painted blue but apparently James had taken it upon himself to make the walls more…elaborate.

On those blue walls little people were flying around on brooms playing quidditch, they had been magiced into moving throughout the room so it looked like you were actually watching a match of quidditch. There were people in red robes that were throwing quaffles and chasing after snitches and hitting bludgers. Then there were people in green robes that had gristly things happening to them, like being fried by a bolt of lightning that came from nowhere and being hit by the bludgers and falling off of their brooms, being chased and burned to a crisp by a dragon; one was even being impaled by a bird.

The shopping bags that Lily was holding fell to the ground as she stared, horrified, at the sight on her baby's walls. And if that weren't enough to send her into a pregnant fit of rage there was James and Sirius, sitting on the floor of the painted nursery making the baby's stuffed animals battle.

"JAMES!" Lily screeched, outraged.

"Yes Lily-flower?" he asked, making his tiger claw at Sirius' panda.

"W-what did you do?"

"We painted the nursery," he said simply, "just like you asked." The panda was now sitting on the tiger, apparently crushing it to death.

"No," Lily said, snatching the tiger and the panda away from her moron husband and his equally moronic best friend. "I told you to paint it BLUE!"

Now that James wasn't distracted by the fluffy tiger he could sense that Lily was angry at him. "Well, we did Lily," he admitted. "But it just looked so bland so Sirius and I thought it would be nice if we gave it…"

"…a personal touch," Sirius supplied for him.

"Yeah."

"You call little men being impaled by birds a personal touch?" Lily asked, disgusted.

"What?" James looked around the room and spotted the little guy in the green robes that Lily was referring too. He shot Sirius a glare and Sirius looking embarrassed said, "That was actually my doing."

"Where did you get the paint for this?" Lily asked. She had only left them with blue after all.

"We went to a muggle hardware store and picked some up," James supplied.

"It was great," Sirius piped in with a wistful smile on his face, "they had all kinds of neat little stuff, but James wouldn't let me get anything other than paint." He looked quite put out by this.

"Don't you like it Lily?" James asked, turning his hazel eyes on her.

"I suppose it's cute…" she admitted grudgingly.

James and Sirius cheered.

"But the green men have to go," she commanded, "I'll not have our baby witnessing such violence at such a young age."

"Fine," Sirius huffed, crossing her arms.

"Look Lils," James said getting up off of the floor and grabbing her hand to lead her to the far corner of the room. He pointed to one broom that was overly crowded. On it a man with messy black hair and glasses was painted steering the broom and behind him was a woman with long red hair and green eyes, clutching a baby with black hair and green eyes. "I painted that for you," James informed her sweetly. "I kinda took the liberty of painting the baby's appearance how I see him, but if he comes out with red hair, or something, then I'll change it."

"Oh, James," Lily smiled up at him, "Your never getting me on a broom, let alone with a baby!"

**A/N: Ok, so it was very fluffy, but I had to get it out of my head. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
